Challenge Accepted
by Norah Rose
Summary: Barney and Robin accept a challenge to a romantic evening. Takes place somewhere in season 5.
1. The Challenge

**Title:** Challenge Accepted  
**Author:** Norah Rose  
**Fandom:**HIMYM  
**Pairings/Characters:** Barney, Robin

**Disclaimer:**I do not own HIMYM or any of these characters.

_Author's Note: This is my first story. I'm planning on writing at least 7 chapters. Reviews are amazing :D Thanks for reading! BTW: I'm changing this story to a different format. I see now that script is "not allowed." I'll change it chapter by chapter as I revise them. Thanks for your patience and understanding!_

**PRELUDE: **

Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky were bad at relationships. They were bad at holding hands, bad at sharing food, and terrible at being romantic. They were both deeply in love. But they couldn't admit that. Besides, they were getting better and with some practice and a lot of time, their relationship could become something truly legendary.

FUTURE TED: Kids, as you know, Barney and Robin were in a new relationship. They were both clueless, stubborn, and totally in love. It was obvious that they were going to need some help. That's where "The Challenge" comes in.

**MacLaren's Bar 2009:**

Barney and Robin walk into their usual bar laughing loudly and deep in conversation about their game of laser tag the night before. Marshall, Lily, and Ted exchange glances as Barney and Robin slide into the booth.

"Hey guys, you seem…chipper. What were you talking about?" Lily asks, innocently.

"Oh, just a recent, uh, night of mutual activities." Barney replies quickly.

Ted's eyes light up. "A date?!"

"No!" Barney and Robin yell simultaneously, in horror.

Barney stares at Ted for a moment and then speaks. "Ted, Ted… look at me (points two fingers at himself and then at Ted) Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky do not go on "dates"."

"Exactly. Dates are what people planning on getting married and having babies go on." Robin states, blankly.

"Who would actually think that would be a good idea?" Barney asks, eyeing Marshall, Ted, and Lily.

Marshall shakes his head. "You're both crazy. It took you months to even admit that you were in a relationship and now you won't even use the word "date"."

"So what do you call it when you go out for a nice dinner together?" Ted asks.

Barney quickly answers. "Well besides awesome and delicious, I call it a planned mutual activity.

"I bet you two couldn't have a romantic date if you tried!" Lily says, knowing that Barney will accept the challenge.

Robin beats Barney to it and yells, "Challenge accepted!"

"You hang out with Barney way too much, you know." Marshall says, seriously.

Barney reaches up to high five Robin and agrees with her. "We definitely accept. Tomorrow night we're going on the sweetest, most sickeningly romantic date ever. Prepare yourselves."

"Trust me buddy, we're prepared." Ted says, smiling.


	2. Couple Up

_Author's Note: I decided to make a few changes to the story after I decided the date should be an all day type thing. This will make the story longer and this is Barney Stinson we're talking about. If he's going to do something, he's going to do it right. Thanks for reading and commenting!_

FUTURE TED: Now we didn't know this at the time, but Barney stayed up all night planning the perfect date for Robin. He still won't admit it but it was more than just a simple challenge to him. I think he really wanted her to see a different side of him. Barney was crazy about Robin.

**The next day at MacLaren's Bar 2009:**

The group is sitting in their booth talking about the date planned for the next day.

"Ms. Scherbatsky, I hope you're ready for the date of your life. This date is going to ruin all other dates for you. It's going to be legen… wait for it…" Barney raises his hand as he "waits".

Robin interrupts him suddenly. "This better not be too cheesy."

"dary! And yes, it is going to be cheesy, extremely cheesy in fact. You're the one who accepted the challenge so stop complaining!" Barney finishes his sentence with a smile.

"So what _do_ you have planned Barney? You're making it sound exciting." Lily asks.

"It's a secret. But I can assure you that after tomorrow you will never doubt my romantic abilities again. The Barnacle is a jack of all trades." Barney says, with a false bravado.

Lily laughs. "and master of none!"

"But seriously dude, you really think that you can out-do Ted stealing that blue French horn?" Marshall asks.

"That was pretty awesome. I take pride in it." Ted says with a grin.

"I will not only out-do that "attempt" at being romantic, I will destroy it. Robin may not be able to handle the overdose of warm, fuzzy feelings she'll have after this date." Barney says, very sure of himself.

Robin shakes her head. "Whatever you say, Barney."

"I'm going to go make a few preparations for tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 1, Scherbatsky." Barney says.

"In the afternoon?" Robin asks, surprised.

"Of course! This date is going to be so legendary that it has to start early!" Barney exclaims.

"I look forward to it..." Robin says, obviously not completely sure of her thoughts on the matter.

"I know Bye!" Barney says as he heads out the door.

Barney leaves and the group continues talking.

"So Robin, are you nervous about tonight?!" Lily asks, with excitement.

"Please." Robin says, scoffing in a way that sounds very much like Barney.

"Come on Robin, one Barney is more than enough!" Marshall says, only halfway joking.

Robin laughs. "I've got to go too. See you later guys."

**1:00 Robin's Apartment the next day**

Barney is standing at Robin's door wearing a brand new black suit. Robin is sitting on the couch in her apartment. She's wearing an elegant red dress and her hair is curled. Barney composes himself and knocks.

Robin opens the door grinning. "Hey Barney!"

Barney's eyes widen upon seeing Robin. "Wow. You look… stunning."

"Right?" Robin says, confidently. "This hair took me over and hour! You have no idea how much hairspray it takes to hold curls like this all day!"

Barney chuckles. "Totally worth it. You look hot. Now let's go." Robin holds out his arm for Robin to take. "Couple up!"


	3. The Date

_Author's note: So part one of the date is short but don't worry! The date is going to have at least 5 parts. Thanks for reading and commenting. I'm trying to get the parts out as quickly as possible._

**The Date: Part 1**

Barney and Robin walk arm in arm out of the apartment. When they get to the street Robin sees a limo parked in front of her building. Ranjit is driving, of course. Barney opens the door for Robin and she slides into their ride.

"A limo Barney, really?" Robin asks, surprised.

Barney replies. "Have no fear. This is only our transportation to the most awesome, amazing, date ever!"

"Hello Robin!" Ranjit exclaims from the driver's seat.

Robin looks to the front "Ranjit? Hey!" She looks to Barney. "You got Ranjit to drive?"

"Of course! What date would be complete without Ranjit escorting us?" Barney says, grinning.

"Okay, so now tell me where we're going!" Robin says, curiously.

"Nope! Still a secret." He says, loving making Robin wait to find out. "Now it's going to take a little while to get there. Can I pour you a glass of champagne?"

"Wow this is cheesy. Champagne?" Robin says, laughing.

"I've also got scotch." Barney says simply.

Robin looks at Barney and smiles. "That's more like it!"

"You are perfect, Scherbatsky." Barney says, a little too seriously to be taken as a joke.

Robin looks back at Barney, beaming. They scoot closer to each other in the limo until Barney drapes his arm casually over Robin's shoulder. They spend the rest of the ride talking, laughing, and joking together.

"Okay, Robin. We're at our first stop!" Barney exclaims.

"I'm actually really excited…" Robin says, trying to peek out the window.

"You should be" Barney says, trying to sound mysterious.

As they step out of the car, Robin looks up and sees… a huge indoor skating rink?

"Barney, why are we…" Robin begins to form the question but is cut off.

"Shhh, just come in here!" Barney says, leading her out of the limo.


	4. Laser Ice Tag

"Dary!" Barney exclaimed as they stepped into the huge building. Robin was buzzing with pure excitement. Barney knew that she loved ice skating, after all she was Canadian (ugh.) Barney knew that she would have a great time skating, but he also knew a way to make everything more awesome. This was more than just ice skating. This was laser tag… on ice. He had set up the most amazing game of laser tag on the ice, complete with mock walls to hide behind, things to jump over, and a group of people to play against. This group was actually composed of several children's hockey teams.

"Oh my God. Barney. Is this what I think it is?" Robin asks, in shock.

"If you think it's the most legendary game of laser ice tag ever, then yes, it is exactly what you think." Barney says with a smile.

Robin is very obviously excited. "This is extraordinary! Let's play."

Barney and Robin put their ice skates on and headed out onto the rink. Both were practically expert skaters. They skated around in circles for a while, talking, before playing laser tag. Barney handed Robin a gun and vest for the game.

"Really though Barney, how do you know how to ice skate so well?" Robin asks.

Barney grins. "Jack of all trades, my friend. (He would never tell her that he had started taking lessons months before. He knew that the day would come that they would go ice skating together.) Now let's play some laser tag!"

After several hardcore games of laser ice tag Barney and Robin decided to take a break from the excitement. Murdering grade school kids in a physically demanding game could be quite tiring.

"We've destroyed these twerps so many times but the amount of energy they have is out of this world." Barney pants, out of breath.

"Yea, I think we're fighting a losing battle here. No matter how many times we shoot them they just pop back up. As ready to play as ever." Robin agrees.

Barney shakes his head. "Could you imagine raising these little balls of energy?" (although Barney had imagined it. Having babies with Robin would be beyond legendary. She would make a great mother. He knew that. But he would never, ever say it aloud. Robin Scherbatsky was completely against the idea of kids.)

"No! How frustrating!" Robin exclaims. (although Robin had imagined it. Raising children with Barney would be amazingly fun. Barney would be the coolest dad ever. She knew that. But she would never, ever say it aloud. Barney Stinson was completely against the idea of kids.)

"Let's get a pretzel." Barney says, changing the subject quickly before he says something wrong.

"You know we're not at your laser tag place, right? They probably don't have the same food?" Robin says, looking confused.

"Oh, I've made the proper arrangements." Barney says, with confidence.

Barney and Robin walked off the ice and into a large lobby where the refreshments were. Inside was a small, yet very exact replica of the food stand at Barney's regular tag place.

"How much did all of this cost you? I mean, what do you do for a living?!" Robin asks, joking, but still hoping for an answer.

"Please." Barney scoffs. "This is nothing. Now here, have a seat, I'll grab two slushies and pretzels." Barney pulls a seat out for Robin.

"Thanks Barney" Robin grins. "I've had an amazing time so far."

"And this is only the beginning." Barney says with a wink.


	5. Holding Hands

**5:00 In the limo after laser tag:**

"I cannot believe that we just played laser tag for over 3 hours." Robin exclaims.

Barney smiles and says, "I know. We're right on schedule!"

"I really hope you don't have a schedule for our date." Robin says, her lips playing at a smile.

Barney's face turns to shock for a moment before he recovers and decides to lie. "Of course I don't. That would be… crazy!" (he slips the schedule he had worked so hard on back into his pocket)

"So where are we going next?" Robin asks.

"Another secret! But this activity will be calmer. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty worn out from killing children at the most legendary game ever." Barney says.

Robin chuckles. "Barney Stinson, worn out? Is laser tag going to have to go on your Murtaugh list?"

"NO!" Barney yells, his eyes filled with terror.

"I'm only kidding. Laser tag has ultimate immunity from that list." Robin agrees.

"Robin…" Barney says, in a completely serious tone.

"Yea?" She asks.

"Let's make a pact." Barney continues.

Robin looks worried. "I already have one. I'm sorry, trust me, I already regret that stupid marriage pact with Ted…" (Robin wishes that she could've made a promise to marry Barney. She is immediately disgusted with herself for the thought. Marriage… ugh. She pushes the thought to the back of her mind.)

Barney smiles. "No, no, not that. Let's promise that we will still be this awesome when we get old and less attractive. (Barney wishes Robin had made the pact with her. He wishes that he could marry Robin… MARRY?! He is disgusted that he even thought that word. He pushes it to the back of his mind.)

"Less attractive?" Robin asks. "I don't have any plans to get less attractive."

He quickly corrects himself. "I mean, when _I _get less attractive." (Barney knows that Robin will always be beautiful. God, that sounds sappy… even in his thoughts.)

"That's more like it." Robin says, smiling. "Of course we'll still be this awesome. How could we not be? I mean we're Robin Scherbatsky and Barney Stinson!"

"You're right. What was I thinking? We're the most legendary people ever! Look… we're here!" Barney exclaims.

Robin peers out the window and sees a mall. Her expression immediately turns from curiosity to horror.

"Before you freak out, this isn't what you think it is." Barney says, quickly.

"Well what is it!? Barney I don't go to malls! It's been… forever since I even walked into one." Robin stares out the window, obviously worried.

"That's exactly why we're here. You're going to share you first-in-a-long-time mall trip with me. Now, come on. Let's go to the mall… today." Barney grins at his own joke.

"Okay. But only if you promise to stop with the Robin Sparkles jokes." Robin says, groaning.

Barney's smile fades. "That was half the fun."

"Fine. But your limit is 3 jokes." Robin says.

Barney grins. "Better than nothing! Now let's go to the mall, you won't be sorry!" (Barney pronounces sorry with a strong Canadian accent)

"That's two." Robin says.

"Come on!" Barney says, laughing.

**In the Mall:**

Barney and Robin stand outside the door while Robin musters up the courage to enter. Barney grabs her hand for moral support. As they walk into the mall, still holding hands, they both expect the other to let go. But neither does. They like the feeling of holding hands through the mall… even if it looks extremely like something a couple would do. And oddly enough, that's the reason they both like it.


	6. Snuggies

_Author's Note: I'm working hard to get this story out. School keeps me busy but I'm trying. Thanks for you patience. Please continue reading and commenting!_

**7:00 at the Mall:**

Barney and Robin had happily walked around the mall for over an hour. Barney had slipped and made 7 Robin Sparkles jokes. Robin pretended to be mad, but the jokes were always clever and amusing so she couldn't help but giggle at them. At his latest "but don't forget the robot" comment she mocked anger until they got to the "As Seen on TV" store.

"This is officially the coolest invention ever. You know how helpful this would have been over long, freezing Canadian winters?!" Robin exclaims, holding a Snuggie tight to her chest.

Barney shudders at the thought of Canada. "No one cares about Canada."

"Don't make this into a Canada argument! The blanket thing is still great. We should each get one!" Robin says, with enthusiasm.

Barney looks at her in shock. "What a simply grand idea! They even have a blue _and_ red one! Then we could sit down on the couch, watch TV, and feel the warmth of our matching Snuggies against our skin. I can't wait! Maybe while we're at it we can talk about our feelings, hopes, and dreams!" He says, using extremely obvious sarcasm.

Robin tries to hold in her smile. "I thought it was a good idea! I'm going to run to the ladies room. Be right back." Robin leaves the store.

Barney frantically runs up to the young cashier. "I'll pay you double to hold one red and one blue Snuggie until tomorrow!" He practically yells while shoving a large wad of money into the boy's hand.

"But, uh, we do that for fre…" The cashier tries to explain.

Barney interrupts before he can finish the sentence. "Keep the change! And never speak of this again." Barney runs out of the store and sits on a bench near the restroom, waiting for Robin.

Robin walks out of the bathroom and sees Barney sitting nearby on a bench. He doesn't notice her watching him. Robin loves seeing Barney like this. When his guard is down he's so… vulnerable and real. She's seen this side of him, of course, on rare occasion. When he brought Lily and Marshall back together, when he got hit by the bus running to the aid of Ted, and when he comforted her after Simon dumped her. She smiled at the memory and walked over to sit next to Barney.

"Hey, you ready to go to our next awesome stop of the date?" Barney says.

"There's another stop?" Robin asks.

Barney looks offended. "Scherbatsky! You doubt me! If this was the last stop would this be the most legendary date ever? No! And BTW (he pronounces each letter separately) you see why we came here now, right?"

"We came here to shop and we came here to flirt?" Robin asks.

Barney's face breaks into a grin. "A Let's Go to the Mall reference. You must bump this." He holds his fist out expectantly.

Robin returns the fist bump, laughing. "I knew you'd enjoy that. I do understand why you took me here though and seriously, I'm glad we came. I had fun and that shocks me because of, well you know, that mall thing…"

"Oh trust me, I know." Barney says, winking. "Now you ready for some food?" He holds out his hand to Robin.

Robin takes his hand and stands up. "I am so ready!"

They walk out of the mall hand in hand, the way they entered. Only now they're both comfortable and wearing goofy, loving smiles.


	7. Tacos

**8:30 Dinner:**

Barney and Robin are sitting at a small table in a very fancy restaurant. They are casually talking when Barney suddenly changes the subject.

"I don't love tacos." He says, suddenly, interrupting Robin's sentence.

Robin looks flustered for a moment and then replies. "I know."

"What? I mean, how? I told you I loved them!" Barney says, confused.

"Weird meats, funny music, side of rice… you don't like Mexican." Robin replies, calmly. "Why did you feel the need to tell me that you didn't really love them anyway?"

Barney looks at Robin, thinking about what to say next. "I'm not sure." He answers quickly. Although, honestly, he knew exactly where he had been planning to go with his taco comment. This was supposed to lead into him actually telling her the truth. He was going to say "I love you" calmly, not like the first time he had said it. He wanted to tell her but now he had his doubts. This was a lot harder than he had planned.

Robin stared at Barney, who was obviously thinking hard about something. "Barney?" She asked.

"Yea, sorry… I guess I told you because I was, uh, tired of pretending. I know that I can't fight the truth anymore. I can't fight the way I feel. It's clear to me that I've always felt this way. I need to tell you. I can't ignore the fact that I lov… I mean _don't _love tacos." Barney said, seriously.

Robin studied his expression. "Are we still talking about tacos here?" She asked.

Barney was caught off guard. "Yes?" He said. It came out as a question more than a statement. This girl was good, he thought. He really needed to watch what he said and how he said them!"

Robin smiled. "I think I know what we're really talking about. And… I don't love tacos either." She said.

"What are you talking about? Of course you do. You've ordered them tons of times." Barney said, before realizing that they weren't really talking about tacos at all. Then he understood. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He asked, in a confused tone.

"Yea, I am. And I'm pretty sure I mean it. I mean I _really _don't love tacos." She said.

Barney grinned. "You're right. I hate tacos so much. Tacos are not amazing, and beautiful, and awes…"

Robin suddenly interrupted him, laughing. This was getting to the point where it didn't even make sense. "A beautiful taco… smooth. Now you want to get dessert? The chocolate cake is calling my name." Robin said.

"Definitely." Barney said, still grinning from their taco conversation.

Robin enjoyed sitting with Barney, eating the rest of her food more than any previous part of the date, and the cake was a little dry. So they couldn't exactly say the "L word" yet? They were getting there. And until they could say it using, random, obscure references to disliking tacos. It would work. And she had to admit, Barney really was good at planning dates. The day had been amazing. "So…" She said after finishing the cake. "Are we going back to the apartment now?"

"Robin! Still underestimating me! This date is NOT over. It is close. I'd say we're at the "legend" but we still have the "dary". He said.

Robin looked confused. "Barney. It's 9 o clock at night. Where else can we possibly go?"

"Well I can think of a very interested group of close friends that would love to hear about our day. I can also think of a place that we can find them all." Barney replied, smiling.

"MacLaren's of course!" Robin answered.

"Yes!" Barney exclaimed. "Now let's go, Ranjit should be waiting for us outside."


	8. Feelings

_Author's Note: Ok. I know this is a lame chapter. It's pretty much all feelings and no action. Please bear with me! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. This is my first story and all your reviews have really made me want to write more!_

"Barney! Robin!" Ranjit exclaimed as they climbed into the limo. "Good dinner?"

"It was great!" Robin announced, before Barney had a chance to answer.

Barney looked at her, pleased with himself. "So, you're really having a good time? This isn't too "Ted Mosby-please-fall-in-love-with-me" for you?"

Robin laughed and replied. "No it's not. That stuff is way too romantic! I don't think we'll ever be like that." She said, but somewhere, in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but think that this date had been very romantic. In fact, it was more romantic than she had ever imagined Barney being. She decided then that she loved this side of Barney… This side was different. This Barney isn't cracking dirty jokes constantly or hitting on bimbos. This Barney was caring, thoughtful, and extremely easy to talk to. Few people got to see this side. She felt blessed to know this Barney. He was all hers.

"No we won't. At least I hope not!" Barney said. But he knew that these words weren't entirely truthful. Secretly, he loved being romantic. His old relationship with Shannon proved this. When he was with Robin he could feel the "peace, love, and harmony" Barney that showing through "awesome" Barney. This scared him, but he liked it. It was too easy to let his guard down around Robin. She made him want to change… to not be a jerk and womanizer. He wanted to be better for Robin, because she deserved better. It was honestly scary to Barney how much Robin affected his emotions.

Robin smiled as she saw Barney stare off into space. This was what he did when he was deep in thought. He had been thinking a lot during their date. She supposed this was a good thing. "When we get to MacLaren's how are we going to shorten this story for the group? They're going to want everything, but that would take too long to explain. I don't know about you, but I want to leave the bar and play Battleship as soon as we can!" Robin said, winking.

"Robin Scherbatsky! Am I detecting a dirty euphemism?" Barney said, hoping the answer was yes.

Robin smiled. "I think you may be!"

Barney leaned up to Ranjit. "Drive faster!" He said, his voice cracking.

Robin laughed and leaned towards Barney. "Now let's plan on how to shorten this date to a few sentences."

Barney smiled and started an intense conversation with Robin about how to make their date sound as legendary as possible. If they were going to tell the story of Barney's awesome date, they would tell it right. Barney decided that they could up the romantics and make this date sound unbelievably cheesy. But Robin pointed out that when they talked about it out loud, they didn't really need to exaggerate it at all. At this comment Barney grinned.

"See Scherbatsky, I knew I could plan a totally amazing date!" Barney exclaimed.

Robin smiled, she knew he was exactly right. "Ok, I guess you're right. So are we going to have these things often?"

"Do you want to?" Barney asked.

Robin considered her answer. "Yes." She said, and Barney could've sworn he saw her blush a bit.

He smiled. "Then we'll have dates as often as possible. And I promise they will all be as, if not more, legendary than this one!" He really would plan many dates with Robin. He loved spending time with her.

Robin just grinned. She was looking forward to every date they would have together. She truly enjoyed spending time with Barney.

They snuggled extremely close to each other on the rest of the way to MacLaren's.


	9. We're Cute

**Outside MacLaren's Bar:**

As the limo pulls up to the bar Robin is leaned onto Barney's chest. Her eyes are closed and she appears to be sleeping. Barney stares down at her, silently. He loves observing her like this. When she's asleep she's different. She's free. She isn't guarded or afraid to let Barney in. Few people get to see this side of Robin. This side was his, he thought to himself, not realizing how happy this made him.

"We're here!" Ranjit announces loudly. Robin wakes up quickly and realizes where she is. She jumps off of Barney quickly. An awkward silence settles over the both of them.

"Ready to go in?" Robin says, fixing her hair and regaining her composure.

Barney looks flustered as well. "Uh, yea. Let's go." He says, straightening his tie and sliding out of the limo.

Barney opens the limo door and waits for Robin to get out. He closes the door after her and follows her towards MacLaren's. Robin stops suddenly just before opening the door to the bar. She turns to Barney.

"How should we walk in?" She says.

Barney almost laughs. "I assume that we put one foot in front of the other and…" Robin hits him on the arm. "Ow!" Barney exclaims. Robin does not hit like a girl.

"Seriously Barney! Holding hands? Arm in arm? I thought we were making this a cheese fest…" Robin says, looking at Barney seriously.

"We are. But I don't know. What looks the cutest?" Oh God, did I seriously just say cute? Barney thinks to himself. Robin is not the type of person that would want to be in a cute relationship. Wait, neither am I! This girl does too much to me.

Barney has that dazed look again. "Barney… I can't believe you just used the word cute to describe us." Whoa. Did I just say "us"? Robin thinks to herself. Now I'm referring to Barney and me as a couple. That's not like Barney at all. Wait, or like me! This guy does too much to me.

"Ha. Me either. Barney Stinson and Robin Scherbatsky are not cute. We are anything but cute. We are hot. We are awesome. And, most importantly, we are awesome." Barney says, smiling. "But let's hold hands." He adds, winking. "It's definitely the cutest."

Robin laughs and grabs his hand tightly. "Ok. Let's get this over with."

Barney steps forward towards the door, pulling Robin behind him. Robin stops suddenly right before they walk into the bar.

"Barney." She says quietly, her face very serious.

"Yea?" He says back, a bit worried at her expression.

"Let's not tell them about the whole, uh, taco disliking incident." Robin says quickly, obviously uneasy about addressing the subject.

Barney stares at Robin's face. This is obviously important to her. "Alright. Of course. That's between you and me. But, why does it matter if we tell them?"

"Well, you know Lily. She'll go all "define the relationship" again. Except this time it'll involve the use of a certain L word." Robin says. "Plus I'm not in the mood to help Ted's romantic side have something to "Aww" about all night."

Barney's eyes light up as he understands exactly what Robin is talking about. He almost shudders at the thought of either scenario. "Oh. Definitely keeping that a secret then! Now let's go!"

Barney and Robin step into the bar together. They see Ted, Marshall, and Lily at the usual booth and walk towards them, hand in hand, smiling.


	10. The Final Stop

_Hello everyone :) It has been way too long. I'm sorry. I think this will be the last chapter. I do love this story though, so I may add more in the future. Maybe a second date? Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. It means a lot!_

As Barney and Robin sit down at the booth the whole group is practically jumping out of their seats with excitement.

"How'd it *hiccup* go?! Tell *hiccup* me. TELL ME!" Lily said, screaming. "Now *hiccup*, tell me *hiccup*. PLEASE."

Barney and Robin exchanged glances and Barney chuckled before answering. "I'm not entirely sure you all want to hear the details of our amazing, awesome, roman…"

"Do not test us, Barney! TELL. US. NOW." Marshall was yelling this time. He seemed even more worked up than Lily.

Robin spoke this time. "Well…. It…. Was…. Pretty…" She spoke extremely slowly.

It was Ted's turn to yell. "NOW."

"Ok, ok. You all need to chillax a little." Barney said, smoothly. "The date went well."

"Well?! *hiccup* Well!?! This is all we get? DETAILS!" Lily screamed again.

"Lily, sweetie. You really, really need to relax. We'll give you the details." Robin said, putting her hand on Lily's shaking shoulder.

"So first we went to an ice skating rink…." Barney and Robin then proceeded to tell the entire story of their date. They told it pretty awesomely. They even finished each other's sentences. It was quite adorable.

"And now we're here." Robin finished, smiling.

Ted, Lily, and Marshall stared at Barney and Robin in shock for a moment before answering. "Oh my…" Ted started slowly. "Whoa." Marshall finished, awkwardly. Lily was beaming. She immediately got up and ran to the other side of the booth to hug Barney. "I'm so glad it worked! I told you the mall was a good idea." Barney's expression slowly turned into shock as he shook his head at Lily to stop talking. "And I knew when you told me that Robin would secretly love the scotch in the limo you were right! I love romantic Barney!" Lily finished, literally clapping her hands with joy.

Robin was laughing hysterically at Lily and Barney. Then, she realized something. "Lily! You knew all of Barney's plans and you didn't tell me! But… the hiccups and yelling and excitement… That was fake? How did you even keep a secret for that long?" Lily smiled innocently at Robin. "I'm terrible at keeping secrets. You all know that." Everyone nodded and Lily continued. "But this one was SO important to Barney. I'm pretty sure he threatened my life twenty times before he told me. Anyway, he said he needed advice so he told me. The truth is… I didn't have to give him any advice, his ideas were perfect. I only added the champagne and from what I hear, Robin didn't even like that!" Lily finished talking, and looked at Barney with a small smile.

"Barney… that is so… romantic!" Ted exclaimed, grinning!

Robin rolled her eyes and looked at Barney.

"I told you he was going to "Ted-out" over this," Barney said.

Ted's grin disappeared a bit, but Marshall was speaking before he could reply. "So you guys obviously had a good time. When's the next date?"

Barney looked nervously at Robin. "Soon." She answered, smiling. Barney beamed, obviously extremely pleased.

"Can we go play Battleship now?" He asked, hopefully.

Robin laughed to herself before answering. "I do like Battleship!"

Barney and Robin stood up, grabbed hands, and walked away happily, leaving the rest of the group sitting in their booth.

"They're not actually going to play Battleship are they?" asked Marshall, genuinely curious.

They weren't.


End file.
